Unity of Three Kingdoms
by inufan155687
Summary: Follow Reitou as she learns about a past she had and along the way of finding herself and her destiny, she helps the scouts find Princess Serenity. She also must awaken the royalty of the sun, only she can do this. Biggest focus is on Reitou, Sailor Moon Character focus on Rei, Ami and Usagi. OCXOC, UsagiXMamoru
1. Meeting Mars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in Sailor Moon. I do own Reitou, Apollo, Enyo, Hermes and any characters I add in upcoming chapters. The characters of Sailor Moon are going to be a bit ooc (out of character) so please no complaints about that. **

Our story begins with the birth of Rei Hino, younger sister of Reitou Hino. Reitou is with Grandpa Hino while her mother is at the hospital giving birth to a younger sibling. Mom comes home the next day and says "Reitou, come here. There is someone I'd like you to meet."

Five year old Reitou runs to her mother's room. "Who is it mom?"

"I'd like you to meet your little sister. Reitou, meet Rei, your little sister."

"Hi Rei. She's adorable mom, I promise to treat her well, always."

"Thank you dear."

'Yawns' "I'm tired, I think I'll go take a nap."

"Okay dear, you do that."

Reitou goes and takes a nap. From seeing her younger sister, she dreams about another time. She doesn't understand yet, but her dreams are actually memories.

~Reitou's Dream~

-On Mars-

"Reitouhinote come here please"

"Coming mom"

"Reitou (shortened Reitouhinote), meet your half-sister Rei"

Reitou notices the symbol of mars on Rei's forehead and thinks about the symbol she was born with. She is six and knows she is the daughter of Enyo, Queen of Mars and Hermes, King of Mercury. She was born with a special symbol (look on my profile for the symbol) glowing on her forehead.

"I wonder if Mercury will have two heirs too"

"I don't know dear, I don't know. Reitou, dear, there is someone visiting today that I'd like you to get to know."

"Who is it?"

"Apollo, crown prince of the sun. He is named for his father, Apollo. His father gave his life to trap an evil being"

"Oh, wow. Does he have a sister? And who's his mom?"

"He does have a sister, she will one day be known as Sailor San. Right now, she is known as Taiyou."

"Okay and his mother?"

"That's enough questions for now. Also, you'll meet his mom when you meet him."

Reitou wakes up there and is confused. She decides to visit her little sister and she doesn't know why but she kisses her little sister in the middle of her forehead. When she does, for a brief moment the symbol of mars appears. After seeing the mars symbol on Rei's forehead, every night Reitou had dreams about being someone named Reitouhinote.

**So there's the first chapter. Please leave reviews. Also, it will be starting with a couple time skips to get to where everything will start falling into place. So let me know what you think. **

**Japanese Terms:**

**Reitou: freezing**

**Hinote: fire**

**Reitouhinote: combination Reitou-hinote, Reitou's past self's name**

**Taiyou and San: sun**

**Other Terms:**

**Enyo: Greek Goddess of War**

**Hermes: Greek Messenger God**

**Apollo: Greek God of the Sun**


	2. Childhood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in Sailor Moon. I do own Reitou, Apollo, Enyo, Hermes and any characters I add in upcoming chapters. The characters of Sailor Moon are going to be a bit ooc (out of character) so please no complaints about that. **

**New memories awakened**

**~Six years later~**

Reitou is now eleven and Rei is five. They're both homeschooled by a private tutor their dad hired. When they're not studying or in lessons, they're taught how to run the temple. Fire readings, fortunes, Reitou is also taught water readings. On weekends, they're taken to the amusement park, arcade or just the park.

On one of these outings is when they first meet a girl named Usagi Tsukino. Usagi and Reitou become fast friends even though Usagi is Rei's age. They also meet a boy named Mamoru Chiba and another boy named Motoki Furuhata (Motoki is Apollo, prince of the sun and his sister, Unazuki, is the princess and scout of the sun).

That night after meeting Usagi, Mamoru and Motoki, Reitou has a new dream. Her dreams had been about her, Rei, a girl with blue hair and a boy with blonde hair. That night, she had a very different dream. Rei had also started dreaming (I'm having the scouts memories awaken through dreams. With the exception of Reitou and Motoki, faces will be blurry until Usagi awakens as Serenity).

**~Reitou's dream that night~**

The dream starts out as always, she and Apollo walking the gardens of Mars. It's a little different now though; now she sees Apollo's face and is confused why it looks familiar. Her mom then comes out to the garden to tell them that they're going to the moon. She asks why and is told it's time the princes and princesses meet each other.

**~On the moon now, in the ballroom~**

"Wow, it's huge and magnificent and wow" Reitou (Reitouhinote) says in awe.

Apollo smirks, "You're cute when you're in awe of something."

She blushes and looks away. Just then, Queen Serenity comes in followed by her daughter, Princess Serenity and Apollo's mother; as well as Reitouhinote's mother.

The two queens are discussing about their children. Queen Serenity smiles seeing Apollo and Reitouhinote the way they are, him smirking and her blushing. Apollo is now nervous to ask Reitouhinote something but makes up his mind to ask her anyways. (They are 14 now, Serenity and the inner senshi are 8, the outer senshi, Uranus and Neptune are 14, Saturn 7 and Pluto 16)

"Reitou, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiles, "yes" and then hugs him.

"Awww, look at the happy couple" says Queen Serenity, making them blush.

"Okay, time to start the ball."

**So there's the second chapter. Please leave reviews. The next chapter will be starting off with a continuation of the dream.**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Reitou: freezing**

**Other Terms:**

**Apollo: Greek God of the Sun**


	3. meeting the princesses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in Sailor Moon. I do own Reitou, Apollo, Enyo, Hermes, Eos and any characters I add in upcoming chapters. The characters of Sailor Moon are going to be a bit ooc (out of character) so please no complaints about that. **

**Last time: **"Okay, time to start the ball."

"Serenity, go get ready"

"Yes mom"

"Apollo, Reitouhinote, you should get ready too" Enyo and Eos said together.

"Okay" they said together. Then they went to get ready.

Enyo shouted after Reitou, "Help your sister!"

Reitou shouted back, "I will!"

An hour later, the other guests were arriving. Serenity was in the ballroom with her mother waiting for the introductions to start. Five minutes later, they did. Artemis did the introductions.

"Introducing the royal families of Mercury and Mars, born of both kingdoms, Princess Reitouhinote."

Everyone watches as Reitou enters, wearing a dress that goes from red to blue. Born a bluenette with the violet eyes of mars and her sign (look in my profile for the sign) visible. They're all confused about why she was born. Seeing the confusion, Queen Serenity gets up and explains she was born to symbolize the alliance between the two planets. She then tells Artemis to continue.

"Now introducing her sisters, Princess Ami of Mercury and Princess Rei of Mars." (look on my profile for a link of how they all look) They enter the ballroom.

"Next up, Princess Minako of Venus and Princess Makoto of Jupiter." They enter the ballroom, curtsy to the queen, and then turn to the stairs.

"Introducing the princesses of the outer court. Princess Hotaru of Saturn, Princess Haruka of Uranus, Princess Michiru of Neptune and Princess Setsuna of Pluto."

They enter together, curtsy and turn to the stairs (all of the princesses did this).

"Now the Prince and Princess of the sun. Prince Apollo and Princess Taiyou. Also, introducing Prince Endymion of Earth (he is also 14).

Once they entered, festivities began. (still dream) They all stayed on the moon and the next day, the princesses were called for a meeting with the queen. Once everyone was gathered, Serenity brings out a box.

"I called you all together because it's time to start you sailor scout training." She opens the box so the girls can see what's inside it.

"These are you transformation items. You're receiving them today starting with Reitouhinote and Taiyou. Reitouhinote, you are a special case. Born of two planets, you have a unique sailor crystal. Your crystal is called the ice-flame crystal and you get a special item called the freezing-fire compact. Your transformation phrase is freezing-fire power, make-up."

Reitou then wakes up and feels something in her hands. She looks down and sees the same compact in her hands. She says the transformation phrase and with transforming, all of her memories awaken. When the transformation ends, she is not surprised to get a message from Queen Serenity. 'Reitouhinote, now that you're awake, you have a mission to fulfill before fulfilling your destiny. The mission is this: awaken the sun and the moon. Protect them while helping awaken them.'

**And there's chapter three. Please leave reviews. The plot will start to pick up now. If you have an idea what you think should happen next or of something you'd like to see, let me know and I'll try to work it in.**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Reitou: freezing**

**Hinote: fire**

**Reitouhinote: combination Reitou-hinote, Reitou's past self's name**

**Taiyou: sun**

**Other Terms:**

**Enyo: Greek Goddess of War**

**Apollo: Greek God of the Sun**

**Eos: Greek Goddess known as the morning star or Dawn**


	4. Answering Questions Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in Sailor Moon. I do own Reitou, Apollo, Enyo, Hermes, Eos and any characters I add in upcoming chapters. The characters of Sailor Moon are going to be a bit ooc (out of character) so please no complaints about that. **

**Last time: **When the transformation ends, she is not surprised to get a message from Queen Serenity. 'Reitouhinote, now that you're awake, you have a mission to fulfill before fulfilling your destiny. The mission is this: awaken the sun and the moon. Protect them while helping awaken them.'

Reitou thinks about the message and figures out that the queen is really saying awaken and protect the sun and the moon. She then gets lost in remembering everything that happened and realizes she knows who everyone is. She then thinks to herself, what about the scouts that help me protect the sun, including my sisters Sailor Ice and Sailor Scarlet Flame?

With that thought, her guardian and advisor Tsumetai came into her room. Tsumetai is a cat, blue in color, the same blue of the Mercury symbol. She has cinnamon eyes and a scarlet flame symbol on her forehead. She has watched Reitou and Rei grow up and knows that Reitou is now fully awakened. Knowing that Reitou is fully awakened, Tsumetai knows Reitou won't freak out when she speaks.

"I know that look; you have a question, don't you?"

"Yes. Where are my scouts, the ones I lead that help me protect the sun? Especially my sisters, Sailor Ice and Sailor Scarlet Flame."

"Ah, well Sailor Ice has been born and lives with Princess Mercury. Sailor Scarlet Flame, oh, oh dear. That's not good, your mother didn't tell you but two years after Rei was born, she had another daughter. While you and Rei have lived here with grandpa, your second younger sister has been living with your father and also being homeschooled. I don't know her name; I just know that Sailor Scarlet Flame is also here."

"Oh mom, I wish you had told me about her. I could've taken care of them. Dad, why have you hidden her from us and not introduced us?" At that moment, her father knocks on her door and asks if he can come in.

"Yes, you can come in dad."

"Hi Reitou, to answer your questions, your mother didn't tell you about your sister Enkou because she knew you would try to take care of both of them. So instead, Enkou has been living with me while Grandpa has raised you and Rei. Why I've hidden her for so long, I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry about not visiting more often."

"Dad, it's okay. You're a politician; you're going to be busy and not able to visit us all the time. I know Rei doesn't understand that but I do."

"Thank you and with me, for you to finally meet is Enkou. Enkou, come here and meet your older sister, Reitou."

Enkou enters the room, sees Reitou and notices Tsumetai. Upon seeing the two of them, she passes out. Their father catches her and Reitou says to put Enkou on her bed. He does and then leaves them alone feeling that there is something going on he probably shouldn't know about.

**How right he is that he shouldn't know about what's going on and there's chapter four. Please leave reviews. The plot will start to pick up now. If you have an idea what you think should happen next or of something you'd like to see, let me know and I'll try to work it in.**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Reitou: freezing**

**Hinote: fire**

**Reitouhinote: combination Reitou-hinote, Reitou's past self's name**

**Tsumetai: freezing**

**Enkou: flame**


End file.
